The present invention is directed to a race hazard or caution condition warning system, and more particularly, the present invention is directed to a master control for a race hazard or caution condition warning system.
Race hazard warning systems which signal warning lights on a racetrack are well known. Commonly, a pushbutton or switch is located at a flagman's stand such that either the flagman or an assistant triggers a yellow warning light when an accident or other caution-condition has occurred. Red warning lights are sometimes utilized to completely stop a race due to a severe accident or caution-condition.
There are occasionally problems with the flagman beginning to wave the yellow caution flag before the switch is thrown to energize the caution lights on the track and vice versa, or the opposite condition, when the light goes out before the flagman stops waving the flag and vice versa. Such differences in timing can cause disputes about when drivers began to slow down or when they permissibly began to speed up in response to the caution-condition as perceived from different vantage points around a closed course racetrack. For example, in a situation where there is a backup flagman or an assistant controlling the lights, the lights may be accidentally or mistakenly turned on by the backup flagman even though there was no actual caution-condition. Even if quickly turned off, some racers may be unfairly disadvantage by reacting to the false caution-condition signal.
Some racetrack systems have moved control of the lights up to the control tower, however, there is presently no master, simultaneous control of all of the caution lights (i.e., track lights, pit-row lights, emergency vehicle lights and on-board racing vehicle lights). It is desirable to provide a control system that provides for simultaneous and instantaneous activation of all of the race condition caution lights. Further, it is desirable to provide a control system that can interface with multiple, different, new and existing caution-condition warning lighting systems. Further, it is desirable to provide a control system that wirelessly controls multiple, different, new and existing caution-condition warning lighting systems.